The Fire Warriors
by Andromeda Jones
Summary: The four children of the noble Edwon is sent to Corus were they will get their knighttraining. Will they succeed, and will the mistery about them unfold? Who are they? Who was Lynna? And who are the Desert God?
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first posted fanfiction, I've been too shy to do it earlier but now I'm so tirred that I'm not shore of what I'm thinking, so here you have it. Please review! I need to know if this is crappy, fairly good or something in the middle or even worse. Hope I didn't misspell anything, or got it wrong. Have finished chapter 5, but don't dare post them untill I know what you think of this one. PLEASE!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And of course: All characters you recognise from TP's books belong to TP. (Do I even have to mention this?)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Story: The noble Edwon went to the Yamani Islands as a young man, but it ended up with him staying. He took a desertwoman as his wife and he loved her deply. When she dies in childbirth Edwon is devastated, but he ceeps his promise to her. When their children turn ten, they are to be sent to Corus to become pages and eventually knights.**

**The four children; Sari, Sori, Saki and Soki goes to Corus. Many things are new for them there, used as they are of the calm village of Nuhadaz on the outskirts of the dessert. And people wonder about them, especially the colour of their eyes; golden with streaks of red, and the magical power they own.**

**OK, sorry but I suck at summarys!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Sadness and Guilt**

Edwon of Thoamatzura and Tortall was a long and broad shouldered man in his mid twenties. His short hair was black as a crow's feathers and his distant eyes were green with steaks of yellow. He was dressed in a white shirt, black vest and a pair of brown breeches. He sat in a sofa in the room outside his and his wife's bedchamber. At his side the beautiful Lady Edna sat with his hand on his lap. She was his sister, his twin, and they had the same colours in hair and eyes, but Edna's skin was white as marble, Edwon's a dark tan. From time to time Edwon could hear faint screams from inside. Sweat trickled down his face and Edna eyed him worriedly. Ever since Edwon's wife had reviled her pregnancy, he had been having a bad feeling. And when the time drove near, it became worse. It was like he was preparing for something bad.

The door was opened and Edwon quickly got to his feet. The midwife Yuakuami came to stand in front of Edwon. Her face showed a great tiredness and sorrow.

"What is it?" Edna asked. Her brother didn't stay, bur ran into the bedchamber where his wife lay.

"It was the birth," the midwife said following Edwon with her eyes. "She is bleeding to much on the inside. She has lost to much blood, and will not make it to nightfall."

"And the child?" Edna saw her brother sit down in the bed, laying his wife in his lap. Edwon loved his wife. How would he cope with this? Maybe if he had their child to grieve with?

"The child?" Edna turned her eyes to the midwife when she heard the tone in her voice. "There is not one child, there is four. That is why she was so hurt. They are all big and will grow to be their father's pride."

"Four?" Edna was shocked. _Four? Four babies._

"Yes. Two boys and two girls."

Edna entered the bedchamber and saw the big cot Edwon's wife had insisted on. It was made out of oak and polished until it shone and was as soft as a baby's skin. Around the edge of the cot, both on the inside as well as the outside, engraved in the wood was images of swords, spears and different weapons and plants. Inside, on a purple blanket, four babies lied quiet next to each other.

"Darling," Edwon said, stroking his wife's bloodless face. Tears ran silently down his own.

"Ewon," the woman whispered weakly. Her feverish eyes focused a short second on him. Edwon smiled. He had met her in the desert and named her Lynna, when she didn't have one. He had also learned her how to speak, another thing she couldn't do, and she still could not pronounce 'd'.

"Yes, my sweetie."

"You promised me. Remember what you promised me." Her eyes became unfocused and her breathing was heavier. "I love you, Ewon. I love our children. I will always love you." She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

Edwin hugged her fiercely and cried violently. "No, no, no, no...!" He rocked back and forth screaming 'no' and 'Lynna'.

The four children started to cry.


	2. Chapter 1 Tortall

**Chapter 1**

**Tortall**

Nari of Thoamatzura and Tortall gave an inner sigh when looking at her younger siblings. They had been quarrelling since morning and both Nari and the rest of the group was tired of them.

Nari, or Narisma witch was her full name, was a stocky ten-year-old dressed in a blue tunic and brown leather breeches. Her unruly ear long hair was black as raven's feathers. The most amazing with her was her sharp eyes, they were yellow, like polished gold with streaks of red.

"Why can't they be quiet?!" Nari murmured and gazed at her third sibling, the youngest brother Sokimo. He sat silent on his pony Yuñia. He had the same colours as Nari, but his hair was almost an inch shorter and he was three inches longer than Nari's five feet two inches. Soki, as he was called, had a love for black, he prefered black tunic and black leather pants. He was a quiet boy and it was easy to forget that he was in the same room.

All of the sudden Morima and Lokimo became silent. The youngest sister Mori, turned to the Thoamatzura children's cousin, Arbin of Saegensport.

He to was ten, but despite their fathers being brothers, Arbin's cropped hair was light blond and his eyes was blue. Another difference between them was that he wore clothes made out of silk and satin.

"Cousin," Mori said with a smile. She always smiled and laughed, she was even worse than Loki. She poked around in her waistpurse and took out an apple. "Do you want to become a knight?" She took a big bite out of it.

Arbin wrinkled his nose. He had meet his cousins, his uncle Edwon's children, for the first time only a week ago when they had arrived with boat from the Yamani Islands at Blue Harbor, were Arbin's parents had a house. They had come with sevants, one for each of them. The servants was big dark men, each of them armed to the teeth. Arbin thought that bot his cousins and their sevants was strange and odd. He hid his thoughts well, but was sertain that at least the oldest girl knew it. Captain Darryn Hihrec a Saegenporter and the leader for the group of soldiers taking the children to Corus, slowed down so he got a chance to hear what they were talking about. "Of course, why should I otherwise go?" he said with a smirk. When he wasn't shore witch one it was he was talking to, he called the girls 'Ima' and the boys 'Imo', refering to the similar endings of their names. He hated when the girls giggled, but he was unsure if it was both, or just one that did it.

This one giggled before becoming serious. "To have something to do whilst your soul grows and becomes wiser."

"Have your father told you that?" Arvin said giving a yawn. He didn't really care, but his mother had taught him manners.

"No," the girl shook her head, "from Jarren. He used to stay with us during the winters."

Arbin oppened his moth to ask who Jarren whas, but was interrupted by Loki.

"Sis'. Arbin. We're here."

They turned teir heads and looked at the capital of Tortall.

Corus lay on the southern bank of the Oloron River, towers glinting in the sun. the homes of wealthy men lined the river to the north; tanners, smiths, wainwrights, carpenters, and the poor clustered on the bank to the south. The city was a richly colored tapestry: the Grate Gate on on Kingsbridge, the maze of the Lower City, the marketplace, the tall houses in the Merchants' and the Gentry's quarters, the gardens of the Temple district, the palace. This was the city's crown and southern border. Beyond it, the royal forest stretched for leagues. **(p. 194 of Lioness Rampant)**

It would be the children's home for the next years.


End file.
